Loud Wrestling Revolution
by The Jet Black Dragon
Summary: Ever wondered what it would be like if the wrestling world crossed over with Loud House? Well here you go! In LWR we have stars from WWE,NJPW,ROH and pretty much anywhere around the world. And the Loud family. Who will rise to the top? We shall see... (None of the characters are my own. So All rights go to their respective owners.)


**(Opening theme: Don't Question My Heart by Saliva)**

 ***Pyro Blasts***

 **(Camera pans around to view the wild crowd in Royal Woods Arena as commentator Mauro Ranallo starts to speak)**

 **Mauro:** _HELLO EVERYONE! Welcome to Part 1 of the very first episode of Loud Wrestling Revolution! I'm Mauro Ranallo, and alongside me, is: Nigel McGuinness, and Tazz. Guys it's pretty rowdy here isn't it?_

 **Tazz:** _Pretty rowdy!? I say the crowd's goin' nuts! I love it!_

 **Nigel:** _It's gonna be nuts alright. Tonight, we have a 20-Person Battle Royal for the LWR World Title, A 4 way Tag Team Elimination Match for the Tag Team Titles, and an 8-Man Ladder match for the LWR FanFiction Title!_

 **Tazz:** _Dude this is gonna be a crazy night!_

 **Nigel:** _And also, if you came from Wattpad, then welcome to LWR, if not, check out Jet Black Dragon's Wattpad mrdabonem98 for Loud Wrestling FEDERATION._

 **Mauro:** _That's right, Nigel. And now_ _, Let's go to our opening match!_

 **(OPENING MATCH: Leni vs. Matt Sydal)  
**

 **(Fall To Pieces by Junior starts playing)  
**

Leni comes skipping out on to the stage. The crowd begins to cheer for her as she makes her way to the ring.

 **Announcer:** _The following contest is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from Royal Woods, Michigan... LENI LOUD!_

 **Mauro:** _And Leni Loud Who in LWF, is the X-Case holder, makes her way to the ring._

 **Tazz:** _Man! Leni is a BOMBSHELL! WHOO! She's got the looks baby!_

 **Nigel:** _If you follow LWF Tazz, then you'd know who else has eyes on her!_

 **Tazz:** _Oh I follow LWF Alright, and I know damn well who else wants her heart!_

 **Mauro:** _Leni also has a new boyfriend by the name of Mark Andrews!_

 **Tazz:** _Oh boy! Corey must be pretty mad about that._

Leni enters the ring and holds the X-Case up high, and awaits for her "Reborn" opponent.

 **(Starman by Dale Oliver starts playing)**

Matt Sydal enters the stage, throwing up peace signs up into the air.

 **Announcer:** _And her opponent. From St. Louis, Missouri. Weighing in at 185 pounds... MATT SYDAL!_

 **Mauro:** _And Matt Sydal steps foot into LWR._ **  
**

 **Tazz:** _This guy is an innovator!_

 **Nigel:** _You are right, Tazz, the man's an innovator, and once he nails the shooting star press, it's all over._

 **Tazz:** _But if Leni hits the Leni-Lizer, it's all over!_

As Sydal entered the ring, Leni places her briefcase in the timekeeper's area.

Leni enters the ring, referee rings the bell, and the match is underway.

Leni and Sydal lock up in the ring, Sydal puts on a headlock on Leni, Leni counters into a Back Suplex, Sydal flips out, Sydal delivers a jumping spin kick, Leni dodges the kick, and delivers a bicycle kick, knocking Sydal off his feet!

Sydal staggers a little in the outside, Leni then starts running, and somersaults over the ropes, and crashes down on Sydal!

 **Mauro:** _WOW! Tope Con Hilo by Leni Loud!_

 **Nigel:** _Clearly Leni threw caution to the wind early on._

 **Tazz:** _Matt Sydal learned that he ain't the only one who can take to the skies._

Leni gets up and throws Sydal into the ring, and goes for the first cover in the match.

 **1...**

 **2...**

Sydal kicks out.

Leni continues her offense by locking a front facelock, keeping Sydal down.

 **Mauro:** _Leni now, keeping Sydal grounded._

 **Nigel:** _Good strategy by Leni. Keep him down, don't take it to the skies just yet.  
_

 **Tazz:** _She better be careful, Sydal can snake out of her hold._

Sydal began to stand up. Leni notices this, and tries to push him down, but couldn't.

Sydal hits her in the stomach to free himself. And he did.

Sydal then delivers a clothesline to Leni. One after another, gaining momentum doing so.

 **Mauro:** _And Matt Sydal gaining momentum!_

 **Nigel:** _This is what Leni didn't want happening...  
_

 **Tazz:** _Sydal is fired up!_

Leni rolls out of the ring, and onto the floor.

Sydal sees this, and sizes up Leni.

As soon as Leni stood up, Sydal rebounds from the ropes, goes for a suicide dive, but Leni clocks him with a roundhouse kick!

 **Mauro: _WOW! LENI CAUGHT HIM WITH A KICK OUT OF NOWHERE! MAMMA MIA!_**

 **Nigel:** _Sydal looking for a suicide dive, but Leni, being one step ahead, catches him with an unexpected kick._

 **Tazz:** _Sydal's bells' are probably ringing!_

Sydal was now staggering. Leni climbs up onto the apron, springboards, flips, and delivers a sitout facebuster!

 **Mauro:** _That's the Leni-Lizer!_

 **Nigel: _THERE IT IS! IT'S OVER!_  
**

 **Tazz:** _Sydal is out cold!_

Leni goes for the cover.

 **1...**

 **2...**

Sydal SOMEHOW kicked out!

 **Mauro: _MATT SYDAL KICKED OUT!_**

 **Nigel: _I COULD'VE SWORN IT WAS OVER!_  
**

 **Tazz:** _Ya gotta be freaking kidding me, man!_ **  
**

Leni couldn't believe it. The Leni-Lizer SHOULD'VE put him away, but it didn't.

Leni the tries to go for something else, but Sydal countered with a frankenstiener hurricanrana!

 **Mauro:** ** _MAMMA MIA! SYDAL OUT OF NOWHERE!_**

 **Nigel:** _That might be the opportunity he needed!_

Matt Sydal then climbs to the top turnbuckle.

 **Tazz:** _Oh my god, guys! HE'S GONNA GO FOR IT!_

Matt Sydal leaps, and flattens Leni with a shooting star Press!

 **Mauro:** _There it is!_

 **Nigel:** _Sydal might have her here!_

 **Tazz:** _No doubt about it!_ **  
**

Sydal then goes for the cover.

 **1...**

 **2...**

 **3! *Bell Rings***

 **(Starman by Dale Oliver starts playing)**

 **Announcer:** _Here is your winner... MATT SYDAL!_

 **Mauro:** _What a way to kick things off!_

 **Nigel:** _Leni put up a good fight, but it was Sydal who came out victorious._

Leni gets up, dissappointed she lost. Matt Sydal then shook her hand, and told her she did a good job.

"Never stop trying." He told her. And with that, he walks to the back

 **Tazz:** _And there's some sportsmanship for ya._

 **Mauro:** _Yep. But still to come in our 4 part special of Episode 1 of LWR, Lana Loud will face off against Johnny Gargano._

 **Nigel:** _And up next in Part 2, Lincoln Loud and Clyde McBride, better known as Clincoln McLoud, will go one on one with The Young Bucks!_

 **Tazz:** _Can't wait man!_

* * *

 **That Concludes Part 1 of the first episode of LWR I hope you guys are enjoying this already. Stay tuned for part 2. Peace.** **  
**


End file.
